Harry
Harry ('해리) '''is one of the main characters of Pororo the Little Penguin. Harry joins the cast in Season 2, and he debuts in My Name is Harry. He is the second and last character who did not appear in Season 1. Personality Harry is a wayward hummingbird who lost his way from Summer Island and found his way into Pororo and friends' neighborhood. He is 5 years (6 in Season 3, 7 years old in Season 4, 8 years old in Season 5, 9 in Season 6). Harry can be quite temperamental, and he loves to sing, but his singing is usually not well received by his friends. He lives in a tiny cabin inside of Poby's house and wears a big purple bow tie. He is warmhearted with his joyful, happy songs. He sings "Ribbit Frog" in some of the episodes. He sang the same song with Poby in "Singing Passion", a Season 3 episode. He also likes playing the banjo (as seen in various episodes of Season 2) and recorder (as seen towards the end of the episode The Best Birthday Present). Bio Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 2 (HD) Voiced by Korean * Kim Seo-yeong English * Hannah Swain (Season 2) * Jenny Hyobin Cho (Season 3-5 and English Show) * Nancy Kim (Season 6, Singalong NEW 1 and 2, Season 2 (HD), Tik Tok English Set and apps, current voice) * Gillie Robic (Singalong, UK Dub) Japanese * Kana Asumi (Season 2) * Takuto Yoshinaga (Season 4) * Akiko Yajima (Season 3, 5 and 6) Quotes * "Hi... hi, I'm Harry." (My Name is Harry) * "♪ Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit frog, singing through the night. Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit frog, carries a tune so nice! ♪''" (My Name is Harry) * "It is? Oh..." (I Love Singing) * "out I'm out. I'm out! gasp I'M OOUU- Agh!" (Pororo Shrunk) * "Yaaaaaaaayyyy!!!" (excited, various episodes) * "Wow!!" (surprised, various episodes) * "Oh... Is there anything that I can do well?" (Thanks, Harry!) * "sigh ''What can I do?" (Thanks, Harry!) * "I can't give up!! I must find them!!!" (Thanks, Harry!) * "♪ Oh, I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee, and I'm going to Louisiana, my true love for to see. Oh, Susanna! Oh, don't you cry for me! ♪''" (Do You Need Any Help?) * "♪ Way down upon the Swanee River, far, far away... ♪" (Harry and Crong disappeared) * "♪ I am a little singing bird... ♪" (Everything Looks Amazing) * "♪ Do mi sol do! ♪" (Shhh! It's a Secret) * "♪ La la la la la! ♪" (What's This Smell?) * "♪ Oh! I do like to be beside the seaside. Oh! I do like to be beside the sea! Oh! I do like to stroll along the Prom, Prom, Prom, where the brass bands play "Tiddely-om-pom-pom! ♪""(Harry and Crong Disappeared version) Trivia * He is often mistaken for a girl because of his ruby feathers and his feminine and high-pitched voice. * His favorite songs of his choice are Ribbit Frog, Para Pam, Oh, Susanna!, Swanee River, Little Snowman, Hulala Polka, (Oh! I Do Like to Be) Beside the Seaside ''(UK version only) and more personally, ''A Life on the Ocean Wave ''(never sung in the series). * His birthday is March 9, as mentioned by the airdate of the episode The Best Birthday Present. * When voiced by Hannah Swain for Season 2, he sounds very much like Tweet from the Universal Kids show ''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave, but more high-pitched and whinier to match his young age. * When voiced by Nancy Kim for Season 6 and Singalong NEW 1 and 2, he sounds very much like a voice mix of Duda from Duda and Dada and Jin Ari from Flowering Heart. * He, along with Eddy, is the only character who doesn't have a non-existence name. * He is the only main character in the series to be shown wearing clothing for every season he appears in. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Watercooler Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Crying Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Crybabys Category:Weird voice in season 2 Category:Characters who do not appear in season 1